Happy Birthday, Gravitation!
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: REVISED: This is my collection of Gravitation one shots for the character's birthdays! They will all be here, so wait until their birthday And the intermissions!rnCurrent Birthday: What happens on Yuki's birthday? Well you're about to find out! Rated PG1


**_Happy Birthday, Eiri!_**

By The Amazing Tsu-chan

_This fanfic is my birthday to Yuki Eiri, the best writer ever! _

Eiri walked home, rummaging through his pockets for his lighter. Today just seemed not to be his day and the writer could not see why… He kept getting phone calls and emails from strange people and he didn't bother reading through them before they hit his Spam section. It was just some stupid day in February, I mean, come on!

And to make maters worse, it was raining, and Eiri had to walk home, due to his brother taking one of his cars and the other being in the shop after his sister crashed it into a pole. Damn those siblings!

So there he was, in front of his house, opening the door….

And behind that door was about 50 people all crowded around the doorway.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIRI!"

The writer couldn't tell what hit him as he was swept up, beers, cigarettes and boxes pushed into his hands. It took several seconds and a few slaps on his back for Eiri to regain control of his body. He looked around to see some faces he knew, Mizumi, Shuichi, Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, hell, he even thought he saw his bastard father… The majority of the people there, however, Eiri had no clue who they were.

"All of you…. ALL OF YOU OUT, NOW!" the writer yelled, pushing the people out his doorway and into the street. Before Eiri slammed the door on their puzzled faces, he took the large cake from Mika's hands and THEN slammed the door.

Mika blinked twice, before understanding what happened, while the sound of scrapping wood was heard. "EIRI!" she yelled, banging her hands on the door in a futile attempt to open it. "OPEN UP, YOU SADIST!"

Shuichi looked at Mika as she pounded her fists on the wood. "Hey, let me try my key," he said shakily, looking for said item. He gave a sideways glance to Mika's other side, where both Tatsuha and Tohma were doing the same thing.

And, unfortunately to the blonde and the pink haired-boy, Tatsuha found his key first. "Come on, damn!" The 16-year old boy slammed into the door, attempting to open it. But the temperamental door would not even budge. "Damn it, damn it, damn!"

Since no one seemed to be able to open the door, they left, muttering or cursing for their homes. After the first hour since being locked out, the night was darker and only Tohma and Shuichi were left at the door.

"I bet he's inside his house, listening to our wails, isn't he?" Shuichi asked, averting his eyes.

"Yup…." Was Tohma's only reply, he keeping his knees below his chin in an attempt to stay warm. Damn this February air, it was so temperamental…

Suddenly, Mika arrived. "Tohma, it's time to go home!" she yelled, pulling the car to the curb.

"But, Mika…." The man whined, so uncharacteristically.

"NO BUTS! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW!"

"Yes ma'am…."

Shuichi waved. "Bye, Mika-san, Seguchi-san."

As the car drove off, Shuichi looked towards both sides of the street, then rapped on the door. "Yuki, they're gone!" he whispered.

There was a sound like falling wood and Shuichi was now able to open the door. The boy made his way to the couch, where a very disgruntled blonde was flipping the channels.

"So, do you want sex or cake first? Mika made it chocolate!" Shuichi announced, wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck.

"Hmm… What about sex AND cake?" Eiri purred into the boy's ear, moving their positions so that he was naturally on top.

Shuichi squealed at the sudden movement, licking his lips apprehensively. "Oh, that sounds nice… Just one thing, first…."

Yuki growled. "If you say fucking happy birthday, I'll frag your ass right here and-"

The writer was unable to finish as his lips were captured by Shuichi. "Aishiteru, my Yuki. Happy birthday…"

**Owari

* * *

**

Author note: The idea of Eiri forgetting his birthday is from my own experiences. I normally forget my b-day too XP


End file.
